


Kiss Me and Say You Understand

by ReliantStraylight (LoneCard)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Communication, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Femme Crowley, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masc Pronouns for all, Other, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneCard/pseuds/ReliantStraylight
Summary: “Yes?” Aziraphale prompted gently. “What do you want?“D’you mind if...can I keep the dress on?”





	Kiss Me and Say You Understand

“Look at you, my dearest,” Aziraphale said, roving his eyes over Crowley’s current form ravenously. “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

Crowley smirked, standing in the middle of their shared bedroom in his spacious flat. He’d definitely made quite an Effort for the angel, and he wouldn’t deny that Airaphale’s approval did something to his superfluous heart rate. Still, he said nothing, waiting for Aziraphale’s lead.

“Turn around for me, my dear.” Aziraphale said, kindly commanding. “Slowly. Let me look at you properly.”

Crowley spun in a circle on his high heels, swaying slightly to accentuate his newly formed hourglass figure. He relished the swing of his short dress, the soft whisper of silk around his thighs. Perhaps the angel would glimpse that heels and and a dress were all he wore. He came to a slow stop with a little flourishing bow, blowing a ruby-lipsticked kiss as he faced Aziraphale.

“How’s that, angel?”

The angel looked Crowley over, eyeing him deliberately. He made no move to stand up from the bed, sitting primly on the edge of the mattress as he drank in the sight.

“Will you spin again for me? You look so lovely tonight.”

Crowley, of course, obliged. Moving even slower, showing himself off to his angel. He rolled his hips as he turned, dancing in place for his Aziraphale’s enjoyment. A low, dark exhale from behind him spurred him on, and he kept moving after his second turn, tossing his long red hair over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, swallowing as he stared, transfixed.

“Enjoying the show, then, angel?”

“Of course, dearest,” Aziraphale responded. He watched for a few more moments, then the angel took a deep breath, as if to compose himself. “But there’s more I’d like to do with you. Come here. Now, please.”

Crowley’s heels clicked on the floorboard as he strode over, standing within arms reach of his angel. Aziraphale wordlessly patted his knee and gave Crowley a certain look. The demon obeyed the silent command, straddling the angel’s lap and snaking his arms around his neck.

“You’re so good for me, dear,” Aziraphale said gently, reverently. He reached up to sweep some of Crowley’s hair off his face and let his hand trail down Crowley’s face, gently stroking his thumb over the cheekbone. “Look at how lovely you are, all done up for me.”

Crowley flushed at the praise, looking away. He really had put in some effort into his appearance beyond the obvious, spent more time than he’d ever admit picking out the right dress, the right shoes. He’d even done his full face of makeup by hand, the way Azriaphale would prefer. It wasn’t as perfect as he would have liked. The straps of his dress kept slipping down his shoulders. His eyeliner was definitely crooked. 

“Look at me, my darling.”

But Aziraphale liked his messy attempts, if the way the angel smiled at him was any indication, and the hours fretting over shoes and lipstick seemed worthwhile after all. Crowley felt himself grow warm, watching Aziraphale look deep into his bruise-gold eyes.

“You really like what I’ve done?”

“I definitely do,” Aziraphale said, carding his fingers through Crowley’s long red tresses. “You’re always gorgeous, my dear, but tonight...oh, you’re simply scrumptious.”

Crowley’s eyelids fluttered shut as Aziraphale lightly scratched his nails against the demon’s scalp. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm, It’s wonderful, angel,” Crowley breathed. 

“And this?” Azriaphale asked, curling his fingers into soft hair at the nape of Crowley’s neck and tugging lightly. Crowley moaned softly in response, tilting his head back and savoring the slight sting. 

“That’s-yes. That’s perfect.”

He felt one of Aziraphale’s hands trail down his neck, his shoulder, settling low on his waist. The angel pulled him closer and Crowley slumped against him, his hands slipping down to grip Aziraphale’s arms. Light, nipping kisses fell onto his shoulder, his neck, his jaw as Aziraphale kept pulling at his hair. Crowley moaned again, a little louder, a little more needy.

Aziraphale pulled away from him just enough to murmur Crowley’s name against the demon’s lips. Then, slowly, tenderly, Aziraphale kissed him. Crowley had no choice but to match his languid pace, already boneless and pliant in the angel’s arms. As they kissed, Aziraphale’s hands were sliding down Crowley’s back, across his hips, over the swell of his now-shapely bottom. 

It was possessive, the way Aziraphale’s fingertips pressed into his waist, gave his arse a squeeze, trailed over his thighs. Crowley whimpered, feeling all the places Aziraphale’s hands roamed over burning alight with desire. He wanted more, to feel those strong hands claim every inch of him, he wanted the angel to-

“Touch me, angel,” Crowley whined.

“My dear, I am touching you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. Rather impatient, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked with a twinkle in his eye. “You’ll have what you want in due time. Right now, I’m very much enjoying myself. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Crowley replied. “Of course I am.”

“Good.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, achingly slow. Crowley felt himself growing hot, his skin starting to simmer in desperation. He reached for Aziraphale’s waistcoat, trying to work at the buttons. He wanted to move things along, to get closer to his angel. But Aziraphale put his hands over the demon’s and stilled them, chuckling lightly when Crowley made a weak sound of protest.

“Not yet.” Aziraphale said. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“Never said I was virtuous,” Crowley retorted, but obediently let Aziraphale place his hands on the angel’s shoulders.

Aiziraphale laughed, now looking over Crowley’s form as he ran his hands all over the demon’s body. His touch was firm, in complete control of the demon in his arms. Shivers trailed down Crowley’s spine where Aziraphale’s fingertips swept over his body. Crowley felt himself slipping, trance-like, under his angel’s spell.

Until Aziraphale’s hands trailed up Crowley’s back and his fingers gripped the zipper on the back of his dress, pulling down. Crowley’s eyes snapped open and he placed a hand on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Wait-hold up, Angel.”

Immediately, Aziraphale pulled back, concern in his eyes as he looked at Crowley, soothingly running his hands over Crowley’s arms.

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Yeah, I just...I-uh…”

“Would you rather we stopped?”

“No,” Crowley answered. “I don’t want to stop, it’s…I want to...”

“Yes?” Aziraphale prompted gently. “What do you want?

“D’you mind if...can I keep the dress on?”

“Oh! Oh, of course you can, dearest.” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He enjoyed the little repreve in their movements as Aziraphale reached down to hold Crowley’s hands in his own. Crowley smiled gratefully at his angel.

“May I ask why?” 

“I...I uhm, I like how I feel with it on.”

“Tell me how it makes you feel.”

Crowley flushed again. He wasn’t good with words at the best of times, prone to stuttering and silent gesturing when he couldn’t find the proper vernacular. Now, with warmth and desire running through his veins, with yearning for Aziraphale clouding his mind, Crowley could barely piece together the words to articulate how he felt when he dressed up like this for his angel. He thought for a moment, gathering the words he could, and took a deep breath.

“Good.” He answered finally, looking down at their joined hands. “I feel good...and pretty. Y’know. Attractive and all that.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He let go of one of Crowley’s hands to tilt his chin up, smiling reassurance at the demon. “You are absolutely stunning, my pretty dearest. The dress suits you quite nicely.”

Crowley’s face went red and he sputtered at the praise.

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do.”

Relief coursed through Crowley and he slumped against the angel, nuzzling lightly into his neck. Aziraphale stroked his hair gently, and they simply sat together for a few moments. 

“Do you still want to keep going?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I want to.”

“Wonderful. Do let me know when you’re ready.”

Crowley took a deep breath, inhaling the light scent of his angel. A few minutes passed as Crowley savored lounging in Aziraphale’s arms, on his lap. With a final little sigh, Crowley planted a soft kiss on the angel’s cheek, and then he was straightening up and grinning.

“Right! Okay. I’m ready, angel.”

“Splendid. Now, stand up for me.”

Crowley let go of his angel and, somewhat reluctantly, crawled off of his angel’s lap. Smoothing out the front of his dress, he stood right in front of Aziraphale, waiting expectantly.

“Can I ask you to take off your shoes?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, smiling at the question. “These things are murder.” Crowley stepped out of his heels and unceremoniously kicked them out of the way.

“You did choose to wear them.”

“Beauty is pain, angel.”

“You’re more than beautiful, Crowley, exactly as you are. Get on the bed for me.”

Crowley, flushing at his angel’s words, climbed obediently onto the mattress. Laying on his back, he watched as Aziraphale turned on the edge of the bed toward him. Azirphale took in the sight before him, eyes sweeping deeply over the demon. Then he crawled on top of him, a gentle presence as he loomed over Crowley’s body. Crowley reached up and softly stroked the angel’s face. Aziraphale covered Crowley’s hand with his own and tilted his head to plant a kiss on his palm.

“You’re as pretty as a picture, my dear,” Aziraphale said. Leaning down, closer to the demon, Aziraphale kissed his way down Crowley’s body, his lips trailing over Crowley’s collarbone, the valley between his breasts, his lithe stomach. Kneeling between Crowley’s legs, Aziraphlae slid his hand up Crowley’s dress, resting his hand on Crowley’s thigh just inches away from where Crowley needed his touch the most.

“Angel, will you...c’mon, get on with it,_ please_.”

“I have no idea what you mean, dear.”

“This isn’t fair-mmm, yes!”

Finally, finally, Aziraphale ran his fingers over the slick warmth between Crowley’s thighs. His touch was light, teasing. Crowley gasped, a shuddering breath as Aziraphale moved tortuously slow.

“Right there, more, please angel.”

“What was that, dearest?”

“Move faster!” Crowley growled, the effect somewhat diminished by his high pitched keen as Aziraphale caressed his clit, his fingertips tortuously gentle and light. Crowley gripped at Aziraphale’s wrist, trying to encourage the angel to pick up the pace. But he only tutted and stopped, giving Crowley a playfully chiding look.

“That won’t do, dear,” Aziraphale said. 

“But I need-!”

“Keep your hands on the bed.”

Immediately, Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s wrist and raised his arms over his head, placing his hands as far away as possible to avoid the temptation to reach out again.

“Angel,” Crowley pleaded. “Keep going. I won’t-I’ll stay still, I swear, just please keep going.”

Aziraphale moved his fingers again, now teasing against him, almost but not yet slipping in.

“So wet already, my dear. You must really want this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Crowley babbled, “Yes, I do, angel, _oh_, I want you so bad.”

Agonizingly slow, Aziraphale slid two fingers into him. He watched Crowley’s reactions with a sort of intense softness as he moved his hand in and out, inch by inch, and Crowley felt his face grow hot at the attention. It was all so much and yet nowhere near enough. Crowley whined low in his throat and tried to grind his hips down, to get more friction, to speed things up. His body was strung tight, feeling every press and move and craving more.

“I will, dearest. All in due time.”

Aziraphale placed his free hand on Crowley’s hip and pressed down just hard enough to keep the demon in place. Crowley tried to hold still, tried to keep his body where his angel wanted him, yet he still writhed, his back arching as he still tried to get a little more sensation, anything more. His moans grew high-pitched and broken as Aziraphale kept teasing him for what felt like an eternity, now three fingers deep into him and thumb lightly circling his clit.

“Please, love,” Crowley panted. “I need more, I need _you_.”

“You’ll have me soon, dearest,” Aziraphale hummed in response. “After I’ve had my fun with you. I quite like the sounds you make when you’re like this.”

Crowley felt himself starting to shake, straining to keep still and failing miserably. His eyes began to water from the overwhelming lack of sensation, tears sliding down the side of his face and into his hairline. Crowley felt every single movement, his body fixating on the smooth slide of Aziraphale’s teasing within him. He felt hot all over, felt himself losing his sense as Azirapahle kept fingering him at a damn snail’s pace and he could barely stand it.

“Angel, please,” Crowley whined, growing truly desperate. “I’m actually-I’m begging you, pleassse!”

“My lovely darling,” Aziraphale said, kindly, warmly. He leaned in and placed a fluttering kiss on Crowley’s inner thigh. “Tell me what you need. I want to hear you say it in that pretty voice of yours.”

“Please,” Crowley said, breathless, “Put your cock in me, angel. Fuck me properly.”

Aziraphale let out a little chuckle, and eased his fingers out of Crowley, eliciting a soft, drawn-out groan from the demon. Looking right into Crowley’s eyes, Aziraphale slipped his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the slick dampness of Crowley’s, making delighted sounds as though he were savoring the most exquisite delicacy. Crowley could only stare, transfixed, watching the angel tasting him and so very clearly enjoying it. After he’d cleaned his fingers thoroughly, Aziraphale stood up off the bed, and made a beckoning gesture towards Crowley.

“Come and undress me, dear.”

Crowley scrambles up toward his angel, kneeling on the edge of the bed in front of him. Mindful of the older garments, Crowley set to work in a gradual flurry of buttons and zippers, sliding bow tie and shirt and waistcoat off of Aziraphale’s body almost reverently. He set all of Aziraphale’s clothes off to the side, carefully folding them, keeping them in perfect condition.

When he was done undressing his angel, he couldn’t help but stare. Aziraphale had made an impressive Effort of his own, and Crowley nearly salivated at the sight of the angel, hard and thick and leaking precome, and he yearned for his angel even more, wanting it within him so badly Crowley though he would burst with it. His hands itched, wanting to reach out, to touch Aziraphale, to touch himself, _anything_ to sate the desire searing his nerves. Still, he knelt, looking up expectantly at Aziraphale.

“Wonderful, now back on the bed.”

Crowley all but threw himself backwards to where he’d been, his legs spread wide. He lay there, trembling with anticipation, waiting for Aziraphale. The angel, bastard such as he was, seemed just as eager to get close to the demon and still took his sweet time settling himself on top of Crowley. He ran his hands along Crowley’s inner thighs, sweeping up over his hips, bunching up the hem of his dress around his waist.

“Oh, darling, you’re absolutely sopping wet for me,” Aziraphale said. “Look at how eager you get, how excitable you are.”

Aziraphale took a moment to align himself and, at long last, pushed into him. Inch by inch, he settled into the demon’s slick heat, and Crowley felt the stretch of Aziraphale’s thick cock against the innermost parts of himself. It was everything he had needed, had wanted from his angel and only his angel.

“Oh, _finally_,” Crowley sobbed. “Yes yes _yes_.”

Aziraphale buried his cock deep within him, pressed in as far as he could go, and Crowley ached with the relief. He was so lost in the feeling, he almost didn’t notice Aziraphale holding still inside him. Almost.

“A-Aziraphale...will you...I _need_...I’m... oh, _pleassse_!”

Crowley had been wound up, strung tight with desperation. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Groaning, Crowley tried to shift his hips, tried to feel any form of friction, but Aziraphale’s grip on his hips tightened, pressing him into stillness against the mattress. There was nothing Crowley could do but lie there and wait, hands death-gripping at the bedsheets, and he was going near mad with waiting. Aziraphale leaned down close, and Crowley gasped as he felt the angel shifting in him, felt Aziraphale’s hot breath against the shell of his ear.

“Tell me what you need, Crowley.”

“Aziraphale, please...oh, I...I don’t-_I can’t take it_, you know what…” Crowley trailed off, whimpering, stuttering gasps shaking through his voice. “Please, angel, you _must_ know, I know you know.”

“Yes dear, I know.” One of Aziraphale’s hands tangled into Crowley’s hair, pulling enough to make the demon look at him. “I know. But I’d like to hear you say it.”

“Move!” Crowley wailed, a high pitched broken growl. Something in his mind was close to the breaking point, and he was far too hot, too overwhelmed to care. “Oh, Aziraphale _I need it_, need your cock, please, I’m begging you, _please_, I need you to make love to me, fuck me, anything, please!”

Finally, finally, Aziraphale started moving, thrusting slow and deep into Crowley’s hot, wet cunt. The demon’s body flooded with relief and the heat in his vein raced through him, feeling every wet slide as Aziraphale pushed into him over and over again. The deep, methodical force of his movements, the strength in his hands as he gripped bruisingly tight on Crowley’s legs, holding them spread open, was everything, _everything_, he needed.

“Yes!” Crowley all but shouted, babbling, “Ah! Just like that, please, don’t stop, don’t ever stop, yes, yes, _yessss_.”

He covered his face with his hands, feeling himself growing red as the words spilled out of his mouth. Distantly, he thought he should be embarrassed at how desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t hold them in, not with Aziraphale’s cock hitting just right into him, right into the deepest, most sensitive parts of him. The words kept going, a litany, a prayer, as divine ecstasy overtook him.

“Oh, no, no, dear heart. Let me see that lovely _pretty_ face of yours.”

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Crowley slid his hands down his face, looking balefully up at his angel. He knew what he must look like. His eyeliner was running, smudged smokey around his eyes. His lipstick was smeared over his mouth. Sweat was running down his face, sticking his hair to his forehead, his shoulders, his neck. The silky black dress was wrinkled, bunched up and covered in wet spots. His red waves were tangled, messily spread over the pillows. Crowley knew he was absolutely ruined.

“You are so beautiful like this, my dear Crowley.”

“You-_ah! Oh fuck_-you really think so?”

“I do, oh, marvelous, dearest delight, like this, oh you look absolutely delectable.”

“Oh, I...angel, I…” Crowley whined again, words leaving him entirely. His gasping moans grew frantic as Aziraphale began to _pound_ into him, obscene, wet slaps getting faster as Aziraphale had his way with the demon. All of Aziraphale’s attention was on him, all of his heavenly love, and it was overwhelming in the best possible way.

“Aziraphale, I...I’m so close, please, _I’m so close_.”

Crowley felt overheated, every point of contact on his skin felt electrified. He felt the fire under his nerves pooling deep within him. Aziraphale kept moving, hard enough now that the bed shook beneath them. He writhed on the bed, his back arching up at how much he felt. Deep sobs shook from his lungs, wrung out as he felt himself falling, falling apart.

“Come for me, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, panting, the exertion stuttering his voice. “I want to hear you come.

Crowley screamed, finally falling over the precipice, Aziraphale’s name nearly lost in the cascading gasps rasping from his throat. His skin burned as wave after wave of heat washed over him, the sheets nearly ripping in his pulling grip. Aziraphale was still going, quick and shallow, frenetic and stuttering. He felt himself clenching around his angel, pressing him tighter.

“Darling, I’m-”

“Yes, yes, come in me, angel!”

One, two, three, four thrusts and Aziraphale came with a quiet groan, spilling deep within Crowley. Stilling, the angel and the demon lay there, catching breaths they didn’t strictly need just to inhale the scent of sex, of each other, in the air. A moment later, and Aziraphale is gently pulling out, planting soft kisses on Crowley’s thighs as the demon whimpered at the sensation. Crowley felt oversensitive, mewling despite himself while his angel ran a soft cloth over his thighs, the most intimate parts of himself.

“A-Aziraphale,” Crowley sighed, unwound, absently reaching towards his angel.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Aziraphale murmured. Placing the cloth aside, he gathered Crowley into his arms, running his hands soothingly over Crowley’s back. “You did wonderfully, pretty darling, absolutely splendid.”

“You think so?” Crowley asked, his voice raw and achingly vulnerable.

“Yes, I do,” Aziraphale said, all gentle warmth. He slipped one of the straps of Crowley’s dress back onto his shoulder, running his fingers over the silk. “The dress really suits you, my dear.”

“I, uhm...thank you angel.”

“Perhaps you could wear it again for me some time.”

“Anything you want, angel.”

“I want anything that makes you feel good, dearest.”

Smiling, Crowley nuzzled closer into the angel’s embrace. Aziraphale pulled a hand away to pull a blanket over the two of them, covering Crowley completely, keeping him warm and cocooned in softness. Crowley beamed in the gentle afterglow and felt the world around them fade away, slipping into a deep sleep until all he knew was just him and his angel, holding each other close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long on this; hope you all like it! The title is from the song Bei Mir Bist Du Schon by The Andrew Sisters. I'm also ReliantStraylight on Tumblr, but that's a mess and a half.


End file.
